Gladion/Games/Quotes/USUM
:"Are you even taking this seriously?" :"...Enjoying it?" :"You can enjoy Pokémon battling when you put everything you have into it... which clearly you haven't." :"You're ?" ::Yeah, that's me: "Hmph. Not very cautious. Even some Pokémon have a better sense of self-preservation than you apparently do." ::Nope, not me/Who?: "Hmm. So you have enough sense to be wary. Not bad..." :"I'm Gladion. Me and my partner, , are training to get stronger... We have to get stronger! Though most of our time these days goes to working for Team Skull as their muscle." * Before battle :"Battle me. I won't take no for an answer." * Upon being defeated :"How annoying!" * After being defeated :"Hmph... It's not like me to slip up like that. I've got to keep fighting stronger opponents. Looks like I'm still not ready..." ::Regardless of choice: "That kid there. His Pokémon aren't weak." :"And sure, it's fine to enjoy battling..." :"But this brat... he's just using that as an excuse not to try hard because he can't beat the kahuna. Because he can't beat Hala when he's serious!" :"Just give it up already." :"You know you can't beat me. You'll just get your Pokémon hurt for no reason." :"They're good Pokémon." ;Royal Avenue :"Hmph. Why do I do this... Every time something brings me down, I end up coming right back here again..." :"Come on, Null. We'll beat everyone who stands before us. We're going to be strong enough to protect them this time..." ;Battle Royal Dome :"I'm not here to play. I'm here because you can't protect anything when you're weak." ;Akala Motel - :"Get out." ; :"You only have one volume, don't you? Haven't you ever heard the expression that silence is golden?" :"Listen, Team Skull is looking for a Pokémon called ... Do you two know anything?" :"So you do know something. Look... Cosmog isn't even a strong Pokémon. But it has the potential to summon Pokémon so terrifyingly strong that you don't even know. If something like that happened, it would be a disaster for Alola..." :"Protect it! If you do know where Cosmog is or if you do find anything out...just keep it safe! I know I might be working for Team Skull right now, so you may not trust me or care but... I'm going to tell you this just once. You have to protect Cosmog... no matter what!" :"I still don't even understand how Team Skull found out about Cosmog in the first place..." ;Aether House * Before battle :"Did I hear that right? It was Lillie who took Cosmog?!" :"I still couldn't protect them...? Then what was the point of me even leaving home in the first place?! I can't stand this... This useless feeling... I'll blow it away with everything I've got!" * Upon being defeated :"Hmph... How annoying." * After being defeated :"That was wrong of me... I shouldn't have dragged you into a meaningless battle like that..." :"But I told you both! I told you that Cosmog would bring disaster to all of Alola! I have to get it back from them!" :"We'll leave from the ferry terminal. You're coming with me whether you like it or not, so the only question is, are you ready to come now or not?" ::Yes: "Good... Then let's go." ::No: "I'll wait for you near the ferry terminal. Don't make me wait long." ;Malie City * Before battling Nanu :"Hrmph..." :"So, we're waiting for Hau?" ::Regardless of choice: "Yeah, I guess so... He's a pretty interesting kid. I'll give you that." :"Growing up in the great kahuna's shadow and still trying to stand up to Hala as an equal? Not just that, but trying to become even better than Hala, too? ...I couldn't do it." :"Officer Nanu?" * After defeating Nanu :"Don't you dare say a word about this being fun." :"Hmph... So you're not quite as dumb as you are naive." :"It'll be Aether Paradise." * If the player leaves Aether Paradise and talks to him again :"This is it. Aether Paradise. Are you ready for this?" ::Yes: "Hah... Then here we go." ::No: "Fine. I'm waiting for you, though." ;Aether Paradise ;B1F :"Aether Paradise's harbor... We made it this far without running into trouble. But I don't like how quiet it is. You two...stay alert." :"She just will be." :"I guess...we take the elevator." * If talked to before using the elevator :"The air is already growing heavy... I have to do something!" * If talked to after attempting to use the elevator :"Hmph. Just like I thought..." :"Looks like outsiders can't use the main elevator to reach the lower levels." :"I was afraid this might happen. But still... What a pain." :"We don't have any choice. We'll have to go up." ;1F :"Like you don't know why. You of all people should know everything that happens in the Aether Foundation. Isn't that right, high-and-mighty Branch Chief?" :"Hey, ." :"You know why being a Trainer is so great? Because when you're battling, it doesn't matter if you're a kid or an adult. Everyone's equal in Pokémon battle!" :"So... As I said, Faba. You of all people know what I'm here for." :"We're in a bit of a hurry, Faba. A lift would be nice." :". Hau. If you're ready, let's head down." :"Are you ready?" ::Yes: "...All right. Let's go." ::No: "...Don't make me wait too long." ;B2F :"...Everything looks the same. I guess it's only been two years, though." :"Don't get too excited, Hau." :"Though I guess it's better than freezing from fear or nerves." :"There are two labs up ahead. I'll check the first lab, Secret Lab A. You two check out Secret Lab B. It's the second lab, down the hall." :"...Just focus, Hau. Think you can do that? We can't trust Faba. I'm sure he's already told half the foundation all about us." * If talked to in front of Secret Lab A :"It's not here..." :"Don't even think about getting in here." :"Me and Null... We're more alike than we might look. We're both what we were made to be... I was like an ornament to my mother. Wearing whatever she told me to wear, acting however she wanted me to act... Null was crafted just as carefully. It was made just to battle the beasts. In this room...right here..." * After searching Secret Lab B :"Did you find anything?" :"If you stress it... If you hurt it—is that what you mean? Was that why she ran away with Cosmog? She always was too nice..." :"Yeah... Faba probably knew this would be a dead end." :"Darn... Did he outsmart us?" ;1F (after clearing B2F) :"Hmph... Even beaten down, old Faba doesn't change, does he?" :"Beat whoever stands in our way. What other choice do we have?" * After defeating the first pair of s :"That's what you get when you go through the trials of the island challenge. Now that you understand...how about you get out of our way?" :"Let's go." :"You know... I know we aren't friends. But I'm glad you two are here... I remember what you said at Battle Royal Dome that day, Hau. About how people can achieve more if they do something together. Looks like maybe you were right." :"What's happened to Lillie? Do you know anything?" :"Then that's where I'm going. That's all I need to know." :"Yeah, she's real nice...as long as you mean nothing to her." :"That's not stopping me." :"We don't have time for this. Help me out here, ." * After defeating the second pair of Aether Foundation Employees :"Maybe helping one another out isn't so bad..." :"! Hau! I leave Faba to you!" ;Outside :"Ngh! So I'm still not strong enough." :"All the days that I struggled alone and lonely... it was all for nothing? Is that it?" * If talked to again :"Please...help Lillie... and save Cosmog! I'll be right behind you..." ;Trophy Room :"Listen to us. Please! Don't open the Ultra Wormhole! We can't lose anyone else... Not like we lost Father!" :"Mother, if you disappear, too—!" * After defeating Lusamine :"Wait! Let me go! My partner Null was born to be a beast killer! I've trained it all this time to be able to battle on the other side of that Ultra Wormhole!" :"What is it?" :"Come on. Let's get out of here. Nothing good can happen here." ;Lusamine's room :"Yeah, maybe. But there is still a ton we have to do..." :"There's the president and Guzma, who both disappeared into the Ultra Wormhole... Not to mention Cosmog and why it stopped moving like that... Even if she is...like that, Lusamine is still our mother. We can't just leave her in some unknown world on her own, even if it is to defeat /capture Necrozma. And if she doesn't come back..." :"What was that you just said?! You said you were going to send someone back to your world? Do you know some other way to open an Ultra Wormhole?!" :"We'll take you up on that." ;Outside (the next day) :"So this is where you were." :"I found this downstairs." :"It's the Moon /Sun Flute. It's apparently an artifact from Alola's past. They say it's to be played under the moon /sun 's light." :"The Sun Flute and the Moon Flute. When sounded together, it's said that they can call the Legendary Pokémon... That is, if you believe in old myths, anyway." :"It's like the members of the Ultra Recon Squad said, right? If the Legendary Pokémon really does exist, we might be able to reach that other world where Necrozma is." :"Here. Take this with you." :"It's a Master Ball. It can catch any Pokémon without fail." :"I'm counting on you to save my family now. This is the least I can do." :"Deal with this mess. I've got to clean up Aether Paradise." :"All I wanted was to be able to protect everybody, together with Null... Maybe I couldn't do that, but I'll make sure that this place at least stays safe. The foundation that our mother loved..." :"What?" :"So our family drama ended up changing the kind of Trainer you want to be... Sorry for getting you dragged into our mess." :"I guess... She's always convinced that what she's doing is right, and she's really kind of selfish, but... But...I think she really just wanted to find our father, who disappeared into an Ultra Wormhole." :"I can get you to the next island at least. Poni Island. I'll wait for you at the docks." ;B1F (the next day) :"Ready to go?" ::Yes: "All right." ::No: "Then I'll wait here." ;Seafolk Village :"Poni Island... Almost no one lives on it, but you'll find a whole lot of nature to explore here." :"Go. Find the kahuna. The kahuna of Poni Island also protects the altar where Alola's people worship the Legendary Pokémon. Maybe they will know something that might help you." :"I'm sorry... All I could think about in those days was how Null and I had to be stronger... But we'll use the strength that we found to protect the foundation in Mother's place. This will be your battle now. I know you can handle it." ;Mount Lanakila * Before battle :"I've been waiting for you. To thank you. For what you did for Lillie. For our mother. I appreciate it. Maybe more than you know. And the only thing I can offer you in thanks is a great battle. So I'm going to show my full power... My real full power this time! With the Z-Power Ring that old man gave me!" * Upon being defeated :"Hmph. There's nothing more to say." * After being defeated :"You've got / Pokémon. I know what kind of Trainer you are now. And what kind of journey you've been through." :"Last time I saw Lillie, she was heading up to Mahalo Trail... It seemed like she had something on her mind." :"She's...she's gentle enough to be able to feel how much pain Pokémon go through. I guess that's a kind of strength, too." :"Here. Take this. She wanted me to give it to you." :"You know, I tried battling Hau, too... He's really changed. I'm not surprised anymore that he managed to beat even Kahuna Hala." :"Hmph... If you two are going to get even stronger, then I guess I can't let down my guard yet." :"I know we aren't friends. But we aren't enemies anymore either. Keep winning. Maybe I'll see you again if you do." ;Aether Paradise ;1F :"Are you sure? About leaving things like that?" ; ;First challenge * Before battle :"What does a Pokémon Trainer really need to be successful? I trained for a long time trying to figure that out. I guess everyone might have their own answer. But at least for me... I want the strongest rival for myself." * Upon being defeated :"All I have to do is avoid making any more mistakes... After all, I have with me." * After being defeated :"I didn't beat you, but it was still worth it... Going to train in Kanto, I mean. At the very least, I can appreciate your strength a lot more now than I could've before. Thanks, Champ. You've helped make us stronger." ;Subsequent challenges * Before battle :"You just use your best moves and see who is left standing at the end, right?" * Upon being defeated :"All I have to do is avoid making any more mistakes... After all, I have Silvally with me." * After being defeated :"Phew... I'll be back again. You can count on that, !"